Mi Sueño Contigo
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Harry se encuentra soñando algo que sabe que nunca va a ser real pero que pasa si este hombre sueña lo mismo? LuciusxHarry Slash


**Titulo:** Mi Sueño Contigo

**Autor:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen:** Harry se encuentra soñando algo que sabe que nunca va a ser real pero que pasa si este hombre sueña lo mismo? LuciusxHarry Slash

**Rating:** R

**Notas:** **Canción **de Luis Fonsi

* * *

**Mi Sueño Contigo**

En las oscuridades del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, un conocido moreno, se movía y se tornaba, sin poder dormir en paz. Su bronceada clara mano se levantaba en el aire tratando de tomar algo que veía en su sueño. El chico moreno volvía a moverse hasta caer en el piso con un suave sonido del toque de piso sorprendiéndolo, levantándolo de lo que estaba soñando.

**Una locura**

Para ser honesta, Harry James Potter, El Niño que Vivió, ha tenido estos sueños por meses corridos. Usualmente se levantaba, encontrándose enredado el las sabana en el piso, lagrimas que comenzaba a salir de sus inocentes iluminosos ojos verdes.

Su mano alcanzo su frente, ignorando el calentón que crecía en sus ojos. Suspiro escondiendo su cara en las sabanas blancas de su cama ahora en el piso.

**una noche de ilusión  
me levante enamorado...  
nadando sin brazos, busqué tu mirada,  
despierto sudando y no encuentro nada,  
ahogándome en tu sombra que me iluminó  
la que se fue, cuando desperté  
de mi sueño... de mi sueño...  
**

"Harry? Estas bien?" Ron preguntaba, raspándose los ojos cansadamente. Harry afirmo con su cabeza aun escondida en las sabanas.

"Vete a dormir Ron," murmuro. No había que decirle dos veces a Ron, tan pronto su cabeza toco la almohada quedo dormido.

Harry podía recordar el sueño; estaba lleno de una caliente atmósfera amorosa cuando sentía dos manos de su amado alrededor de el abrazándolo, trazando besos en su cuello. Harry gemiría y alcanzaba esos mechones de cabellos rubios para solo encontrarse mas legos del hombre rubio, y sentía como se caía.

Sabia que sus sueños nunca se harían realidad, en especial su contaba con Lucius Malfoy en ellos. Si, Harry Potter, el enemigo mortal de El señor oscuro, tenía sentimientos por Lucius Malfoy, un leal mortifago. Harry no se podía explicar la razón por la cual se levantaba un día, después de soñar con el Hombre rubio, dentro de sus fuertes manos pálidas, calmando todo el dolor que ha estado en el por todo ese tiempo.

Harry una vez fue golpeado brutalmente por su tío que cuando Remus vino a verlo, tuvo que llevarse lo de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Sin mencionar la razón de que en Tío Vernon abusaba de el sexualmente par de veces dejando a Harry vulnerable a cualquier sentido.

Harry se ha sentido en llorar todo el tiempo, con miedo de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en aquellos meses en Privet Drive, recordándole el dolor y las horribles memorias que lo hacían sacudir de miedo violentamente.

Era horrible...

Si solo todo pararía...

**Cierro los ojos y empiezo a volar  
y llego junto a ti,  
Cierro los ojos y empiezo a soñar  
y vuelvo a ser feliz.**

* * *

Violentamente se movía en la cama king size, un rugido que venia de su garganta a la sorpresiva perdida de sueño. Sacudió las sabanas furiosamente y camino a su estudio, a pesar de que solo llevaba puesto un par de pantaloncillos de seda y una camisilla blanca.

No se molesto a mirar atrás a su esposa y tiro la puerta. En su estudio, se derrumbo en su silla, abriendo uno de los gabinetes para encontrar una botella de scotch. No tomo la libertad de tomar un vaso. Rápidamente, la abrió y tomo directamente de la botella.

Lucius Malfoy observaba fríamente su estudio, trabando el scotch que hacia su garganta arder. Habían sido meses que Lucius no podía dormir después de sus sueños no placenteros que ha tenido. No quería decir que nunca había tenido molestosos sueños pero ninguno involucraba a Potter, en tan modo.

**Amor, dime si esto es verdad,  
no quiero despertar,  
durmiendo yo te tengo  
y tu me amas en mi sueño**

Lucius no se preocupaba de Narcissa para nada. La mujer no era capaz de amar, era una de esas mujeres que solo piden dinero y nada mas pero Harry, en sus sueños, se recostaba de el en la cama, trazando besos en su cuello, exponiendo su piel y devorando cada pulgada de su piel en una manera amorosa y apasionante.

Gimiendo suavemente, Lucius alcanzaría a agarrar a los mechones de los cabellos de Harry para levantarse agarrando las sabanas fuertemente, excitado de placer y gimiendo. Todo esto era confuso para el; había sido liberado de Azkaban después que Narcissa le lavo los cerebros a los de ministro de Magia sobre balancear la ayuda financiera que el Ministro necesitaba. Para Lucius, Narcissa lo hizo porque tener su esposo en Azkaban podría arruinar su reputación.

Lucius rió burlonamente, tomando otro trago de su scotch. Era otra de sus rutinas en levantase y emborracharse hasta quedar dormido, y luego levantarse con los efectos del alcohol, arrastrándose hasta en baño. Lucius no le importaba su reputación, claro aun mantenía un poder en ciertas partes pero no le interesaba ser quien era y como podría ser.

Estando en Azkaban por meses podía cambiar a alguien completamente.

**Me pregunto si algún día yo sentiré  
tu luz en mi oscuridad.  
Nadando sin brazos busqué tu mirada,  
despierto sudando y no encuentro nada,  
ahogándome en tu sombra que me iluminó  
la q se fue  
Se fue...  
**

La botella de scotch resbalo de su alcance y se rompió en el piso, regando el liquido alrededor. Lucius lamento y se levanto. Unas nauseas le vinieron y trato de agarrase de algo. El cuarto alredero de el comenzaba a girar y perdía su balance.

Lentamente, el piso vio mas de cerca y callo duro, oscuridad rodeándolo.

"_Estas Bien?" Miro hacia arriba a la voz y encontró dos ojos platinados observándolo._

"_Siempre estoy bien cuando estas aquí," murmuro suavemente. El hombre rubio se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo,_

"_Quisiera hacer esto,' dijo suavemente besando la cabeza de cabellos negros._

"_Me amas?" pregunto Harry._

"_Si," murmuro suavemente, presionando sus labios en los de joven moren. Harry se derretía en ese beso, dejando que lo acostaban en el piso con el hombre rubio encima de el. El otro hombre beso su cuello suavemente mientras soltaba las capas del joven, exponiendo su piel_

_Gimió, sintiendo que el hombre rubio le lamía todo su pecho en tortura, succionando y mordiendo. Su respiración se acortaba cuando el hombre rubio resbalaba su otra mano en su pantalón, tomando su erecto pene._

"_Te amo," murmuro sensualmente, bajando y tomando al joven completo. Harry se sacudió y movió sus caderas descontroladamente, sintiendo esa lengua haciendo maravillas en su pene, torturando la piel fina Tomaba sus cabellos rubios y los enredaba en sus dedos dándole mas acceso al otro hombre._

"_Que delicia," Harry gemía, "Merlín, es tan excitante." _

_Succionaba la punta antes de soltarlo. Volvió a subir y beso al joven apasionadamente. Harry empujo un poco su cara, respirando en sus labios... _

"Harry!" Alguien llamaba y con un fuerte golpe se cayó de la cama.

Miro ferozmente al pelirrojo. "Ron!" dijo molesto.

El pelirrojo ignoro su mirada feroz y exclamo, "Pociones comienza en diez minutos y no hemos desayunado!"

**Cierro los ojos y empiezo a volar  
y llego junto a ti,  
Cierro los ojos y empiezo a soñar  
y vuelvo a ser feliz.  
**

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo su erecto excitado, muy incómodamente. Mirando alrededor, noto que estaba en su estudio, acostado de estomago. Suspiro en molestia, sacudiendo su cabeza, y sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que venia.

Se derrumbo de vuelta al piso, mirando espaciado el techo. Estaba a punto... Sacudió su cabeza; le estaba mamandoselo a Potter. Se sentía tan real. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Narcissa entro con su usual arrogancia. Lo miro y sus labios se movieron en disgusto.

"Que?" dijo como si no le importara nada.

"Necesito dinero," dijo secamente. Lucius rodó sus ojos.

"Salte de mi vista."

"No hasta que no me des mi dinero."

"Vete a joder a otro lado! Esta arruinando mi vida con Potter." Sus Ojos se ensanchado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Estas durmiendo con el! Como pudisteis!" Narcissa chillo. Lucius se levanto y le sonrió burlonamente.

"Desde cuando te preocupas Narcissa? Todo lo que te interesa es el dinero." Lo miro feroz mente , poniéndose mas roja de lo normal, "Además ya se que se has mamado a otros."

"Tu- Como te atreves-" Lucius se levanto y en segundos, estaba tomando a Narcissa del brazo bruscamente.

"Te dije que te largaras de mi vista!"

"Canto de carbón-"

"Que jodona eres!" le grito de vuelta, empujándola fuera de su estudio.

"No vaz-"

"PEDIRE EL DIVORCIO Y ES FINAL! YA HE TENIDO SUFUCIENTE" Grito con toda las fuerza de sus pulmones. Narcissa de repente se veía aterrorizaba y se sujeto de la camisilla de Lucius

"No, Lucius no, por favor-"

"YA DIJE MI PALABRA!"

"Lucius por favor!"

"Recoge! Y no te atreves en llevarte algo de la mansión."

"Lucius!"

"VETE DE MI MANSION!" grito empujándola afuera y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Narcissa, golpeo la puerta duro, gritando. "No me puedes hacer esto!"

"Claro que puedo!"

"Tu y Potter! Me las va a pagar!" Lucius abrió la puerta violentamente y tiro a Narcisa en la pared.

"Si lo tocas te juro-"

"Que harás?" Narcissa pregunto furiosamente. Lucius la soltó, respirando pesadamente. Una sonrisa de confianza y burlona apareció en los labios de Narcissa.

"El señor oscuro estará contento de escuchar esto," dijo fríamente.

Lucius le metió una bofetada le dijo descaradamente. "Vacía tus agallas a Voldemort; No me importa ni un a carajo."

Narcissa aguanto su mejilla roja. "LARGATE DE MI MANSION!" Lucius grito ferozmente.

Narcissa, enojaba, corrido pasillo bajo dejando a Lucius por si solo. Lucius se recostó de la pared y se deslizo hasta alcanzar el piso.

"Mierda, no me digas que...?"

**Amor, dime si esto es verdad,  
no quiero despertar,  
durmiendo yo te tengo  
y tu me amas en mi sueño.**

* * *

Harry miro en sorpresa las primeras líneas del diario de profeta:

**LUCIUS MALFOY AND NARCISSA BLACK DIVORCIADOS**

Su mirada paro en la mesa de los donde se encontraba Draco, quien miraba confuso al periódico pero Harry no podía aguantas su felicidad, una sonrisa se tornaba en sus labios.

Lucius estaba divorciado.

Lucius era libre.

**Solo abrazo tu ausencia,  
solo escucho tu silencio,  
y respiro soledad...**

**

* * *

**

Lucius caminaba confiadamente en la oficina de Dumbledore mientras qe el veijo sabio levantaba su platinado ceño.

"Que te trae aquí Señor Malfoy?" Lucius puso su bastón en la mesa del viejo brujo y se sentó en una de las sillas, lamiendo sus labios en el proceso.

Se quito los guantes y miro al viejo desconcertado. "Hay algo que te moleste?" Dumbledore preguntaba. "Quieres algo de beber?"

Lucius sacudió su cabeza. " Quiero cambiar de lado."

Dumbledore parpadeó sus ojos observando a Lucius sorpresivamente. "Por que?"

Lucius se sonrojó a pesar de su orgulloso lado. "Accidentalmente le dije a Narcissa que estaba durmiendo con Potter," La barbilla de Dumbledore callo de sorpresa, "LA CUAL no es verdad y pues se fue a socorrerle a Voldemort y decirle las noticias."

Dumbledore miro al hombre rubio a través de sus espejuelos de semi luna, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo. "Estoy contento de escuchar esto Lucius, estaba esperando cuando te ibas a unir al fin."

**Dime donde estás... Ooohh**

* * *

"Me llamaste director?" Harry pregunto, entrando a la oficina.

Dumbledore sonrió a la cara de confusión del pelinegro y motivo a Harry a sentarse. "Te quería decir que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la Orden, Harry," dijo tomando de su taza de te.

"Quien?"

Sus ojos resplandecieron. "Lucius Malfoy."

**Cierro los ojos y empiezo a volar  
y llego junto a ti,  
Cierro los ojos y empiezo a soñar  
y vuelvo a ser feliz.**

Harry se tropezó, aguantando las paredes de el corredor en balance. Lucius Malfoy se unió a ellos? Era demasiado. Definitivamente estaba soñando, No había un modo en el que Lucius de repente se volviera bueno. No era natural...

"Que te pasa Potter? Acaso tus sucios guarda espaldas te abandonaron?" Draco Malfoy pregunto, quien acababa de caminar por ese corredor. Harry miro al rubio ferozmente; estaba a punto de abrir su boca cuando una voz hablo detrás de el.

"Vale Draco, yo diría que tratase a tus aliados con respeto." Draco observaba a su Padre aterrorizado.

"Que acabaste de-?"

"Lo que oistes," Lucius dijo, cortando sus palabras. "Me uní a la Orden, después de la pelea con tu madre"

Pero-"

"Vete, tienes clases que atender," Lucius ordeno y rápidamente Draco aligeró su paso sin tratar de desobedecer a su padre.

Lucius miro abajo hacia el pelinegro y ofreció su mano. Tentativamente, Harry la tomo y Lucius lo jalo en sus pies. Harry observo intensamente aquellos ojos platinados que encontraba en sus sueños.

"Entonces es verdad?" pregunto, tímidamente al hombre rubio, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

"Si me uní," dijo sensualmente. Harry sintió que su espalda tocaba la fría pared, mientras Lucius se pegaba a el. Harry cerro los ojos sintiendo aquel cuerpo tan cerca de el.

Lucius rozo sus labios con los del moreno pelirrojo. Rápidamente, Harry abrió sus labios, ansioso de sentir, de tocar, de saborear esos labios. Lucius resbalo su mano alrededor del cuello de Harry, haciendo el beso mas profundo.

Harry enredo sus manos en el cuello de Lucius, dejando que el hombre le devorara la boca. Con su pierna, separo las piernas del joven y comenzaba a frotar su erecto con su muslo. Harry gimió moviendo sus caderas a la fricción volviendo a Lucius loco.

Rompió el beso y respiro en los labios de Harry. " Tienes un mejor lugar?"

"Si."

* * *

Dejo que el hombre alto lo empujara en la cama y quitándole su ropa. Entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre rubio creando una fricción entre sus erectos. Lucius gemía silenciosamente y corridamente, trazando besos desde el cuello de Harry. Harry se retorcía debajo de los besos suaves de Lucius y sus toques cuando le quitaba la camisa y lo torturaba de placer.

"Lucius," Harry gemía. Lucius bajaba poco a poco, bajándole el zipper y exponiendo el ruboso miembro. Succionaba la punta, corriendo su lengua alrededor volviendo al joven loco.

Con la otra mano empujaba un dedo adentro de el haciendo que el joven se moviera como loco y gimiera desesperado "Merlín, Lucius!"

Pronto otro dedo le siguió hasta que soltó el erecto miembro y añadió el tercer dedo. "Rápido," Harry gemía, tratando de moverse al ritmo de esos dedos.

Pero Lucius sabia, y con u rápido hechizo estaba desnudo penetrando al otro hombre. Harry gritaba, sintiendo el sorpresivo cambio. Lucius lo penetraba suavemente mientras besaba su cuello.

"Quiere esto?" Harry enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Lucius mientras se movía a ritmo.

"Si quiero! Quiero!" Murmuro gimiendo seguidamente. " Rápido!"

Lucius comenzaba a subir la velocidad hasta que ambos hombre gemían sin cesar, sudando y aguantándose unos a los otros. Minutos después de excitar al otro hombre hasta el punto de golpear su próstata par de veces ambos climatizaron, llamándose por sus nombres suavemente

Lucius colapso encima de Harry removiendo su miembro. Suavemente beso los hombros de Harry. Harry abrazo al hombre rubio alto.

"Siempre quise esto." Lucius sonrió con travesura, sus ojos casi cerrados.

"Me amas?" Harry pregunto.

"Si," murmuro el hombre rubio, quedando dormido en los hombros del joven moreno, la caliente aroma de canela llenando sus sueños...

**Amor, dime si esto es verdad,  
no quiero despertar,  
durmiendo yo te tengo  
y tu me amas en mi sueño.**

**FIN**

* * *

Notas: SI! Sea la madre de esa canción me estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo XD Review! 


End file.
